VAlentines Day
by R0ug33
Summary: It was Valentine's Day a day for lovers, yet her fiance wasn't coming to his own wedding After he'd made her get all dressed up and travel through the snow to get here,After everything he's said about wanting to start of family with her! God! it was true!


**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or these Characters! **

**Author Note: Character are OC, and i got ideas from a book soo..yeah  
**

* * *

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." Judy Garland _

* * *

"Don't worry,Hinata. He'll be here."

Hinata Hyuga's jumped from her reverently folded hands to her best friend's Ino's face. Ino look stunning, her make up was perfectly applied, her beautiful blond hair perfectly styled with sexy drops curs falling around her heart shaped face. Even her pregnant stomach was barely visible in the wide fuchsia gown that flowed around her ankles. If her bright smile was any indication, she was the only person in this small, warm room who wasn't stressed.

Hinata shoulders sagged, "What if something happened to him? It's not like him to not call. Ino flicked her slender wrist forward and glanced at her small golden watch, She frowned, " Well it is an hour later than scheduled but you know Kiba, He'd be late to his own Funeral!

Hinata managed a nervous chuckle. That was true. Kiba was always late Unpredictable. Still, he could have called. Restless, Hinata stood looking through the window from the church's back room, she saw people, including her parents and friends, shifting in their seats and glancing around anxiously people were getting tired. Her brides maids, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Anko, Hanabi, Ayame, Shizune, and her mother Haruna, were now getting skeptical, she had tried to ignore their whispered comments but could not avoid hearing what they were saying.

"What kind of man would have his bride waiting here like this, and on Valentines Day?" Ayame whispered.

"This is a bad sign, I tell you" Hinata's mother whispered back.

"I don't know, he should have been here by now" Sakura said in a hushed tone worriedly.

" It's the bride who's supposed to be late, not the groom!" Anko said angrily.

Hinata's head was pounding, she couldn't take this anymore. It was bad enough that she was worried, but to hear the negative comments... She whirled around and faced her mother and friends.

"Stop it, please! I can't"

"We're sorry" Sakura rushed to Hinata and wrapped her in her arms. "Can I get you anything?"

Hinata nodded, "Water"

Hinata's mother spoke then." I'm just very worried, there's a church full of people out there waiting -"

" I know Mom" Hinata said, then buried her face in her hands. Hinata looked at Ino. "What time is it?"

"four-o-eight." Ino answered back.

Gathering her wide wedding gown into her hands, Hinata sank into the couch. " That's an hour and eight minutes, some thing's wrong." Hinata said worrily.

"Do You want me to call the police and check for any accidents?" Anko asked.

Hinata swallowed, then gazed into the concerned eyes of her cousin. If Kiba was hurt, she had to know.

"Yes. Thank you"

Hanabi left. The minutes ticked by, Hinata ignored her water, chewing on a finger nail instead. Her mother paced the floor, Sakura slumped into the couch beside her, sighing quietly, Ino stood in the open doorway, seeming calm and confident, Naruto was behind her rubbing her swollen stomach and kissing the back of her head. Hinata knew that Ino was also worried, It seemed like hours had passed before the guests in the all looked around expectantly. an audible sigh of relief emanating from the crowd. Hinata stood and stared through the glass, somethingg was happening. Anko charged into the room., whirling around, Hinata hurried to her.

"What is it Anko, What's Happening?"

" The groomsmen have arrived!." ( AU: which consisted Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji,Gaara,Shino, Iruka and rock lee. Hinata blew out a ragged breath.

"I swear I could kill Kiba, but I just glad he's okay."

"Kiba's not here."Shizune said, worriedly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend. "What do you mean he's not here?"

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Ayame,Hanabi, Tamari, Anko, and Hinata's mother crowded around Shizune to listen. Shizune took Naru's hands in hers, Shizune slowly said, " Hist best man,Shino, doesn't know where he is, He and the groomsmen were waiting at Kiba's place,- he went out last night and said he would be back by the morning...But he didn't show.

"Good God!" Mrs. Hyuga said.

"So...something could have happened to him..." Hinata said trying to make sense of it all.

"When I called the police, they told me there we no accidents with victims fitting Kiba's description." Hanabi said unhappily. Hinata pulled her hands from Shizune's and turned to hugged her elbows. Anxious guests werestaring into the back room, curious about what was happening,

"I say we go in there and call the wedding off!" Hinata's mother angrily growled.

"No," Ino said quickly "Not yet"

"But people are waiting" Mrs Hyuga protested.

"Not until we know for sure what's happening," Ino added, then ran a comforting hand down Hinata's arm. They waited and paced and hoped for another half and hour, Finally the Priest Lady Tsunade came into the back room. Her expression was solemn as everybody faced her.

"What is it?" Hinata asked her.

"I just got a phone call." She replied "From Kiba."

Hinata's hands went to her hot face, In her chest, her heart leaped with relief, She knew Kiba wouldn't stand her up on their wedding day, not having dated her for five years.

"He's on his way?" Ino said relief visible in her voice.

Slowly Tsunade shook her head, "I'm terribly so sorry, Hinata"

"Why" I kow it's been a long day, but as long as he's coming ..."

"He's not" Tsunade said sorrowfully

Hinata's skin pricked a chill raced down her spine, "W-w-What do you mean he's not?"

"Kiba simply said to tell you that he's sorry.." The room started to spin.

"S- Sorry?" Hinata's breath turned ragged. "Sorry!" She sought the couch, and fell into it.

" I'll tell the guest."Tsunade said, and walked out the room, she glance back at Hinata with a sad expression and left while closing the door quietly behind her.

"Tell the guests...sorry..." Hinata felt sick she wanted to throw up, Instead she laid her head on the couches arm rest, trying to some how comprehend the devastating truth.

**Hinata's POV**

Oh, God! Kiba wasn't coming, he told the priest, not her. He was sorry …. God no.. This couldn't be true. But it was. He didn't love her. He'd ruined what was supposed to be the best day of her life! It was Valentine's Day! A day for lovers, yet her fiance wasn't coming to his own wedding...After he'd made her get all dressed up and travel through the snow to get here! After they had planned this wedding for more than a year! After everything he'd said about wanting to start a family with her! Oh, God. It was true. The hopelessness of the situation now was crystal clear. Hinata buried her head in the cushioned Couch and burst into Tears.

* * *

**Author Note: Hey you guys! Anyway this is my first story eve, I hope you like it cause it took me forever to type this thing up :3 Anyway tell me what you think and PLEASE be honest because I like to see my Pros and Cons! Also I need a beta! If you recommend someone please tell me!**

**Oh and the only reason I put the Prologue was because I want to see if I get a certain amount of reviews before I update this! **


End file.
